


Something Else

by WintersCaptain



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, again i dont make the rules, if u think john didnt get abby in bed the minute he met her youre WRONG, this is really cute i dont make the rules i only follow them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersCaptain/pseuds/WintersCaptain
Summary: The meeting of our original mom and dad, John and Abigail.





	Something Else

Abigail stepped out of Dutch’s tent. She’d expected him to jump her bones, but the polite conversation about music and her life so far surprised her. He’d sent her out to spend some time with Evelyn Miller, whoever that was, and now she was on her own.

Her eyes flickered around camp. When she’d arrived, the activity had slowed to a lull in the desert heat, but everyone was returning from their day in town. Eyes fell upon her.

The women’s eyes weren’t unkind, more curious an cautious, but they still made her shift uncomfortably. The men she minded less and was more accustomed to. She met those eyes with small, sly smiles full of promise.

One set of brown eyes, in particular, caught her attention. She held them for what seemed like minutes. He smiled at her, small and warm. His look was more curious than lustful, emboldening her.

This would be her in. She took a breath and stepped toward him purposefully. He met her in the middle and held out his hand. She placed her fingers in his calloused palm and looked up at him through their lashes.

“And who might you be?” He asked.

She wet her lips before speaking, and she swallowed when his eyes flickered to her lips before returning to her eyes. “Abigail Roberts. I’m new.”

“Seems that way.” He kissed her hand. “John Marston.”

“Good to meet you, John Marston.” Her eyes danced with good humor and promise. He started to walk backward, pulling her toward his tent as the sun continued to fall over the horizon.

~***~

She threw her head back and moaned, holding her breasts as she bounced over him. John’s hands, bruising on her hips, set the pace as she rolled herself against him, desperate for friction.

“God, John. _Fuck_.”

_She’s amazing._

She was warm and wet and loud – everything he loved. He felt her squeezing around him and knew she was close. The way she leaned back…exposing her breasts, her neck…. _God._ He wouldn’t last much longer.

Abigail was singularly focused, tilting her hips to hit _just right there yes_. John’s gasps told her she was doing well for him too, but she’d be damned if she didn’t finish at least once.

Overcome, he flipped them both, planting her firmly on her back on his bedroll and drove into her mercilessly as she cried out, clinging to him and ripping lines down his back with her nails. He had his hand between them, circling her clit at a breakneck pace. She came, pulling his hair and throwing his head back and ravaging his neck with hot, open mouth kisses.

That did him in. He spilled into her with a prolonged moan, holding her close to his chest, skin to skin. He felt her lips on his shoulder and her hands trace gentle circles on his back where she’d torn flesh. They wandered up to his hair, carding through the too-long locks with her fingers.

After a moment locked together, she rolled off him, panting and laughing. They were both spent and sated, too tired to clean up the mess they’d made. It was long dark now. They’d been at it for hours, it seemed.

“Shit, John Marston.” Her voice was breathless, full of soft laughter.

He stared at the ceiling, unblinking and breathing heavy. “Abigail Roberts….you are something else.”

“Good to meet you, indeed.” She giggled. She turned on her side, looking at him. She saw the boyishness to his face and the roughness in his cheeks where he was careless in shaving. The same dancing kindness was there, like in Arthur. _Special, special men._ She didn’t always enjoy herself when she had men, but John did her in.

He looked at her, his eyes roaming over her with a curious hunger like he wanted to see all of her at once. Her eyes were so deep and expressive, in a kind oval face. John was sure she was the most beautiful creature he’d ever laid his eyes on, and suddenly he understood why Arthur always looked so happy returning from Eliza then and Mary now.

“What do you see, John Marston?” She’d done this with men for years, it was nothing new to her. But John. _John._ John was looking at her like she was the sun. Maybe the moon. There was a wildness behind his eyes that made it impossible to tear herself away.

His lips twisted into a smile, and he brought his fingers to her face, tracing her cheeks. “I think I see you.” He reached down for one of her hands, playing with her fingers. “What do you see?”

She shrugged, twining her fingers in his. “I think we are gonna be good friends.”

“You might be right.” His eyes wandered back to the crest of the tent. “Might need a couple more nights to figure that out for sure, though.”

She laughed, shoving at his chest and pushing him to his back. Wiggling toward him, she rested with her head in the crook of his shoulder, slinging a leg between his. “You pig.”

John snorted. She had no idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you tumblr user pixieresque for the request! This is my first NSFW fic, so feedback is greatly appreciated! Let me know what you think, and I am currently taking requests. 
> 
> Much love,   
> Tali


End file.
